


direction of gameplay

by thedeathofhyacinth



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: ;), AU, F/F, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Roller Derby AU, basically just an excuse to write hot girls having sex, cisgirl!5sos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeathofhyacinth/pseuds/thedeathofhyacinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey plays roller derby. Her girlfriend, Luke, is really into that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	direction of gameplay

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://cyclogenesis.tumblr.com/post/84352324246/girl-clemmings-were-girl-lukes-on-the-netball-team-and) ask that [sara](http://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedkitten) got on her blog on tumblr! 
> 
> As always, my love is eternal for [nina](http://archiveofourown.org/users/loafers) for helping me be presentable on the internet. (:
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> On tumblr [here](http://thedeathofhyacinth.tumblr.com/post/89609758922/a-little-while-back-i-came-across-an-ask-on)!

If you don't know, fishnet burns are a _motherfucker_. Yeah, the fishnet is flattering and it even comes in handy slowing you down when you're sliding out of bounds because of a great hit, but without stockings underneath them, they're horrible. Really, Mikey should know this by now. She's been doing this what- two years?

Calum throws a wink back to her, half-mooning into turn three. Such a smartass twat, that one. But she's Mikey's derby wife so there's that. [They have matching stickers on their helmets that say "Dixie Normous <3s Slangaroo".] 

Her captain, Jeffrey Dom-Her, yells a quick, "fast recovery!" and Mikey's back on her skates again. Three to five seconds, that's all you get. And when you're a jammer, three seconds better be your _max_. Luckily, Mikey's good on her skates, jumps right back into the paceline next to Calum. They share a smile and Calum pats her on the bum. 

"That was an ace hit, babe," Mikey claps the plastic of her wrist guard against Calum's helmet, patting her affectionately. "You're getting so much better with your hips." 

"Funny... that's what your girlfriend said last night, too." Calum's eyes slide to the seats of the rink where Mikey's aforementioned girlfriend, Luke, sits. As they pass where she sits, Calum transitions and rolls backwards, blowing kisses to the blonde. Luke blushes. 

Mikey thinks about sticking her skate out, catching Calum off-guard and tripping her. But she knows all too well how much landing on your ass _sucks_ so she pacifies herself with nudging her shoulder against her Calum's. 

Calum turns back around in enough time to brace herself against a leg trap from another teammate, Mikey pushing against her hip to keep her steady. The drill they're doing, "Jammer Assist", is one of Mikey's personal favourites- all strategy and team work. She's an excellent whipper, especially with Calum as the Jammer to her Blocker, so they naturally excel at the drill. 

They run through the paceline a few times, ending with backwards blocking and toe stop work. Mikey's still shaky on her toe stops, admittedly. But she's determined to utilise them as much as humanly possble- the only way to get better at something is to do it constantly. Do it until your'e sick of it and then do it some more. That's what her captain is always drilling into her. She can hear Jeff's voice, shrill, saying, "Damnit, Dixie, I know you can do this. Now do it!" 

It's actually bled into her private life and she doesn't mind. Her captain is a hardass, but she needs it. Between work and school and derby and Luke, she needs structure. She's naturally a procrastinator, content to spend all day in front of her computer, listening to music and cuddling her girlfriend. It's hard to motivate herself. 

Especially when Luke's so damn cute and cuddly and equally as content to waste their days doing nothing. 

As Mikey skates over to where her aforementioned girlfriend sits, she notices Luke's engrossed in her phone, idly playing with a strand of her hair. It's gotten so much longer than when they first met. She used to keep it styled short, framing her face, but now it's shoulder-length, naturally highlighted from her time spent reading in the sun and swimming with Ash. Her long legs are tucked underneath her, knobby knees peeking out from the holes in her black skinny jeans. 

"Hey beautiful," Mikey says as she taps her fingernails against the railing. Luke looks up, biting at her lip ring before breaking out into a stellar smile. It takes Mikey's breath away. "You goin' my way?" 

Luke stands, brushes off her legs before placing her phone safe in her pocket. "Only if you're going mine." 

Mikey leans over the rail to kiss Luke, "Give me two to take off my gear, punky." 

Luke rolls her eyes at the nickname Mikey decided on all those years ago, when they hated one another. It's affectionate, sure. Has turned into something sweet instead of an insult. Kind of a throwback to their days as enemies. 

"See you tomorrow, babe?" Calum asks as Mikey skates over to the bench, grimacing while she peels her elbow pads off. She takes an experimental sniff, gags, then shoves them in her bag. Sometimes they pass their nasty pads around, everyone jovially taking sniffs. It's like a ritual. Some sort of bonding thing derby girls do. 

Mikey shoves a beanie on her head before tying her skates to her bag, dressing down as fast as humanly possible. "As long as Luke doesn't keep me home, y'know?" She laughs as Calum pulls a face. It's their usual banter, familiar and fun. They've been friends for so long, stuck with one another through various interests before finally finding something they both love. They're lucky. 

As the two of them make their way out of the rink [after saying their goodbyes, of course], they meet up with Luke. She tucks under Mikey's arm despite being a few inches taller. [But it's okay, Mikey lets her.] 

"Don't go keeping your darling from practice," Calum turns to chastise Luke, hand on her hip. "A girl's gotta rest some time." 

"No worries," Mikey cuts in, "I'll get it all out of her system tonight." She laughs when Luke groans and tries to hide behind her hands. 

Calum waggles her eyebrows, "good luck with that." 

"Don't need luck," Mikey winks before leading Luke to her car. Being the gentlewoman she is, she opens the passenger door for Luke, pausing to steal a kiss before she shuts the door. 

The ride back to her flat is relatively silent except for the low hum of the radio. It's not awkward- they're not a couple that constantly needs to be talking. Most of their time is spent quietly anyway, Luke plucking away at her guitar as Mikey finishes up homework. They play together when they can, but it usually dissolves quickly into a heated make-out session [Mikey can't resist Luke's concentrated face, the way her fingers dance along the fret of her guitar]. 

"You looked really good today, Mikey," Luke says as they exit the car. She goes round to grab her girlfriend's gear bag, carries it up to the flat as Mikey fumbles with her keys. [Not that Mikey still gets embarrassed when Luke gives her a compliment- no way, what is she, fifteen?] "Has Jeffrey posted the roster?" 

After a heavy sigh, Mikey mutters, "not yet. We're playing a damn good team and I'm sure the vets will get most of the spots." 

"You're not considered a vet?" Luke throws back a surprised glance. "You've been on the team for a little longer than two years. How many bouts do you have under your belt?" 

Mikey thinks a moment, strips off the first layer of her practice clothes, "five scrimmages and two actual bouts with the team." 

Luke comes up behind her, hooking her chin over Mikey's bare shoulder. "They'd be stupid to count you out. I saw you lay out Sweetcheeks. That hit was on-point. But you know I'd be out there no matter what- even if you were just on Inside Whiteboard." 

Luke's a fucking dork, Mikey decides. But she's _her_ dork, so it kind of evens out. And Luke supports her 110%, which is new and surprising and quite cool, Mikey thinks. [The downfall of her other relationships, including a brief stint with Calum, is that nobody has been able to keep up with her interests. She bounces back and forth so much, always searching for That Thing that alights her interest. Currently That Thing is Luke and roller derby.] 

Mikey makes a disgusted noise as she gets a whiff of her wrists, mumbles, "ew, shower time." 

"Want me to make you some tea?" Luke asks before she kisses along Mikey's shoulder, nuzzling against the soft edge of her beanie. "Coffee? Pasta?" 

"Anything, 'm fuckin' starving." 

"I'll have it ready when you're out." 

Mikey kisses Luke, hands slipping down to those tiny thighs, inching upward slowly until Luke melts against her. Luke's just so damn pretty, it's quite unfair. After her awkward, gangly puberty years and a terrible hair cut, she turned out leggy and tall, a little punk rock with her lip ring and winged eyeliner. Mikey's been gone from the start, though- even when they were in school. She loved Luke so much she hated her. [Masochism has always been her strong suit.] 

"Join me," Mikey mumbles against Luke's lips. "The tea can wait." 

"Go," Luke smirks, shoving against Mikey's hips. They bolt up the stairs together, Luke right on Mikey's heels. Mikey's legs may be toned tight, but Luke's got the upper hand in the form of a few inches in height. 

When they reach the bathroom, Mikey spins on Luke, pinning her against the wall. She's aggressive with her kisses, stripping Luke of that fucking Nirvana shirt as fast as she can. Luke's chest is tiny, no bra necessary when she wears something baggy. That's Mikey's prize, a bare Luke, and she groans. Luke gasps as Mikey cups her breast, pinching at her nipple. 

Luke's noises are as pretty as she is. 

They part only so Mikey can turn on the water and strip herself. It proves to be a little more difficult than Luke, layers of fishnet and DerbySkinz and sports bras stuck to her with sweat. She finally gets it, Luke laughing before running a hand along the little dip in her back. 

"Have I ever told you that you have a great ass?" Luke drawls out her words, slow and deliberate, letting her hand trail down over Mikey's milky skin. 

Roller derby is the best thing that's ever happened to Mikey- let's be real here. After being a couch potato for pretty much all her life, she's found something that makes her confident and _happy_. The ass she has is just a huge bonus. All those sqauts, skating low- skating in general- has given her the nice line of muscle in her thighs, a round and firm booty. Luke can't keep her hands off of it, obviously, and Mikey wouldn't have it any other way. 

"May have," she says as she smirks, holding open the shower curtain for Luke, "but I like hearing it." 

The water's blistering hot as Luke holds out her hand, helping Luke into the shower. Mikey hisses as the water hits her fishnet burn, a delicious sting that she's come to enjoy. [The same sting makes an appearance after Luke claws her back.] Quickly Luke swoops in, kissing a line from Mikey's jaw to her collarbone, hand coming to rest over the tender spot on her thigh to shield it from the hot water. 

"Thank you for coming to practice today, punky," Mikey pulls Luke in closer, running a hand through her wet hair. Luke's hair turns to a light brown when it's wet, making her blue eyes stand out all the more. Mikey's always had a thing for hair- dying her own as much as she can without ruining it. [Currently it's a neon blue, short in the back with a longer fringe it the front. She's even gone so far as to dye her pubic hair, which never fails to get a laugh out of Luke.] 

Luke presses a sweet kiss to Mikey's pink lips, "You know I love watching you practice. Seeing you out there in your little shorty shorts, knowing I'm the one that gets to take you home. The only one that gets to touch..." 

As Luke talks, her hand snakes down to Mikey's mound, toying with the blue hairs there. Mikey bucks her hips, closing her eyes and concentrating on the feel of Luke where she so desperately wants her. The mixture of the hot water and Luke's body heat relaxes her sore muscles as she leans against her girlfriend. 

"Turn 'round," Luke instructs, nudging Mikey's shoulder with her nose. With a little noise of protest, Mikey obliges. It turns out to be in her best interest because Luke doesn't waste time parting her legs roughly. 

Mikey loves this side of Luke- when she's impatient and raw. It's rare, so very much appreciated when it comes out. And it usually means Mikey will come _fuckin' hard_. 

Luke holds Mikey in place with one arm across her chest, clutching her breast, while her other hand _finally_ makes its way to her core. Her long fingers circle Mikey's clit, getting right down to business. Not that she's really complaining- quite the opposite. Fuck the candle light bullshit, all she wants right now is Luke's fingers inside her. She'd take Luke's mouth on her, too, but there's _something_ about Luke's fingers, calloused and deft from playing her guitar. 

"Fuck me," Mikey breathes as she feels Luke press into her. She's at a great position to finger her as well as use her thumb on her clit and _fucking hell_ she's got to find the person who invented the first guitar and brofist them. 

"Think I am, baby," Luke giggles into Mikey's ear. It's such a nerdy thing [she's not surprised, really] but any snide remark she would've made dies on her tongue as Luke drops her thumb, angles her hand so she can pump her fingers instead of just curling them. And Mikey feels so _dirty_ , getting fucked like this. Obviously, Luke notices her excitement, too, whispers, "You're so wet, Mikey. What am I going to do with you?" 

There's really only one answer to that. One that Mikey moans out as Luke starts rolling her nipple between her fingernails. "Make me come." 

Luke nuzzles into her hair, body flush and heated against her own. If she concentrates hard enough, she swears she can feel Luke's heartbeat. But as Luke bites down on her shoulder, sucking a lovebite, all concentration goes out the window. She's surrounded by _feelings_ , the sharp pleasurepain of Luke's teeth and fingernails, the pulse of her fingers as she fucks into Mikey deep. Mikey's body isn't temperamental like Luke's- she could get fucked any which way and come. 

But Luke stroking her walls, thumb once again coming to rub against her clit, builds her up faster than anything. It's embarrassing how much her legs quake, how her hips thrust down against Luke's hand, greedily searching for more friction. It doesn't seem to faze Luke, though. Mikey can actually feel her smiling against her neck. 

There's no time for a warning when Luke bites down on her neck again- her orgasm overtakes her in a flash. Her knees buckle and she's so thankful for Luke's strength keeping her on her feet as she shudders. Everything feels so far away except for Luke's fingers still fucking into her. Even her screams of pleasure are dulled, her body going on auto pilot, overwhelmed by all of her senses firing at once. 

Luke fucks her so _good_. 

As she comes down, Luke kisses over her lovebites, along her neck and jawline. It's sweet and so _Luke_. 

"Oh my God," Mikey sighs, turning around to cuddle into Luke's arms properly. "You're the best, do you know that?" 

"I do," Luke amicably agrees, rubbing along the sore muscles in Mikey's back. "Now come on, the water's turning cold and you owe me one." 

Mikey groans, pulling away from her girlfriend reluctantly. She twists, cracking her back [something she has to thank derby for] before shutting off the water and stepping out to grab the two of them towels. Their flat is a no-pants zone [unless they have company other than Calum or Ash] so it doesn't take long for them to dry off and for Mikey to nudge her pretty punky to the bedroom. 

She pushes Luke onto the bed, taking no time to straddle those teeny thighs. "You want me to eat you out?" Mikey asks, threading her fingers in Luke's damp hair. 

"Duh." Luke leans into Mikey's hands, eyes slipping closed. She's so trusting, so willing to give her everything over to Mikey. It's endearing and simultaneously terrifying. Mikey could easily break her [not that she would consciously try]. 

That thought sits heavy in the back of Mikey's mind as she pushes Luke down on the bed, kisses her slow as her hands tickle a trail down to her prize. Luke's body is perfect- a healthy tan glow, strong and supple, toned. Mikey feels privileged to be able to touch it, to kiss it. 

Luke lets out a whimper, hips wiggling underneath Mikey's hand and, well, Mikey can't resist a request from her girlfriend. She slips down to suck a lovebite on Luke's prominent hipbones, marveling at how flawless Luke's skin is. Her own is marred in bruises from derby, scars from the velcro, fishnet burns. 

"Please," Luke mewls, fingers tangling in Mikey's bright blue hair. Only Luke is allowed to touch her there and only softly- her hair is her pride and joy. But Luke is so gentle, so pliant and Mikey rewards her by kissing a trail to Luke's shaved mound. 

Mikey watches Luke writhe and suck in a harsh breath as she flattens her tongue and licks up, ending with a flick to Luke's clit. There's not much Mikey can say she's good at, but eating pussy is her gift. The best part is that she enjoys it as much as her partner. So as Luke bucks up her hips, moaning, Mikey mirrors her. Luke is _so vocal_ , unabashed and unafraid under Mikey's skilled tongue. 

When Mikey closes her lips around Luke's swollen clit, she's rewarded with a sharp hiss. Luke can only handle so much before her body just doesn't cooperate. She's so fucking _sensitive_ , too. It's a delicate balance of tongue and teeth- building Luke up before letting her down gently. And part of that delicate balance happens to be Mikey's fingers snaking up to Luke's mouth. 

"Suck," she says gently, grins as Luke opens up and tongues at the pads of her fingertips. It's so sensual and Mikey thinks that if she had a dick, she'd love to watch Luke suck it. As it stands, she has to make due, brings her fingers back down to Luke's pussy. It's so slick already from Mikey's saliva and Luke's juices so she slides right in. When Luke lets out a low growl, Mikey knows she's hitting the right spot. 

It's hard to smirk with your face in your girlfriend's cunt, but that doesn't stop Mikey from doing so. Luke's enjoying herself so much, her hands roaming around her own body and Mikey couldn't be more pleased. It's incredibly attractive, watching Luke's thighs restlessly clench, her hands grasp at her own breasts, mouth open and panting, urging Mikey faster. 

And when Luke comes, it's a work of fucking art. Her back arcs gracefully, fingers fisting the sheets, and she _screams_. As she comes down, her screams turn to whimpers. Mikey fucks her through her orgasm, keeping up with Luke's bucking hips, her squirms to get away when she becomes too sensitive. 

Luke has to physically push Mikey off of her and even then, Mikey finds a way to kiss her, to keep her senses alight. They end up giggling, tangled together amid their rumpled blankets. Luke keeps playfully shoving Mikey away, but fuck that, Mikey wants to cuddle and Mikey _always_ gets her way. 

"Get it all out of your system?" Luke teases as she stretches, yawning. [It's cute how Luke gets so sleepy after she comes, Mikey thinks.] 

Mikey snuggles up to Luke's side, slinging a possessive arm around her tiny middle. "I think that's a solid maybe." 

"Maybe," Luke echoes, nuzzling into her girlfriend's hair. 

"I may wake you up before practice for a quickie." 

Luke lets out a low laugh, pinching at Mikey's fishnet burn before settling down to sleep.


End file.
